True Love
by Padawan-Travina
Summary: True love comes from the places you least expect it. This is a story of one such case.
1. Chp 1

**True Love**

**Chapter One**

Yugi stood alone on the bridge, over looking the lake below him. He was lost in his thoughts. People walked by and glanced at a young man dressed in only jeans and a black tank top, and did not give him a seconded glance. He stood there ignoring all those that passed. His thoughts were on the ripples that flowed as he dropped one rock after another in to the dark depths below.

"Funny how love is like the very ripples I am making. It starts out small, and then slowly grows bigger as it spreads. However the one thing about love and these ripples is that love doesn't disappear once it reaches a point. How I wished love was like the ripples and would vanish, and stop me from hurting so much," he said softly.

The tears he had been holding back, begin to flow down his face. He watched as they fell into the water below, his mind wandering back to the hours before when his world was whole. Back to the moment before his heart was broken in to a million pieces by the one person he had grown to love more then life it self.

But only just a few hours ago, his world was torn and fell crumbling down around him. All it took was one sentence to destroy the fragile state of his heart. One sentence to rip his world apart, and leave him broken. He kept stating at the water below, trying to will his pain away.

Finally coming to a decision, he climbed over the rail and holding on , he looked down at the water below him. Taking one last look around him, he took one last breath and then let go. Yugi closed his eyes, as he plummeted closer to the water below him. Striking the water with such force that he gasped, before sinking below the water. His body began to fight for air, but he ignored it. He let his mind become numb as his body from the cold. He let his mind wander to when life was simple and he had no worries. Back to the time when he was loved and had all he wanted. Then his thoughts turned dark, taking him back to the point that lead him here. He could feel the darkness wanting to take his body and soul, and with one last thought he gave in.

"I am free," he thought to himself, as he lost his fight. He never felt the strong arms grab him and pull him back to the surface, and to life.

Yami was walking along the lake enjoying the cool night air. He had been at working on his paintings, when something kept nagging him. He finally had given up on trying to work, and thought the fresh night air would help clear his mind. So he now found himself along the lake shore enjoying the view.

The moon was bright this night, and it illuminated the water, making it look like a pool of silver. He stood there watching the water and enjoying the cool breeze that blew across the water. He looked around, taking in the stars and scenery and found himself drawn to the person standing on the bridge. From where he stood he could not make out much detail, other then his size. From the looks of it he looked like a small child. But something about him, had him starting a few minutes longer, before he began to shiver from the cold.

Turning he began to head home, when he heard a splash behind him. Turning he saw something sinking into the water, and looking back up at the bridge he saw the child was gone. Swearing to himself, he quickly dove under the water in search of him.

Yami tried to look around the water to see if he saw anything, and could see nothing in the dark depths. His body began to scream for air, and quickly rising to the surface he took a deep breath before diving under water again. He searched the murky depths for a sign of something, anything of the child. He was about to head back to the surface when he saw something flash in the water. Looking he saw the small form of a child, and he quickly dove further into the water. Grabbing Yugi around the waist, Yami pulled them both to the surface. He looked down at the form in his arms and swore, as he was not breathing. Swimming quickly to the shore, he pulled the two of them to the bank and began CPR.

He went through the motions and still nothing. He cursed to himself again, and tried harder.

"Come on kid, don't die on me now. I didn't ruin my favorite outfit for you to die on me. Now come on damn it and breathe," he said giving on last hard push on his chest.

Yugi suddenly gasped and began to cough up water. Yami quickly turned him on his side, and let him cough out the water. Soon Yugi was still once again, his breathing was shallow. Not knowing what else to do, Yami picked him up in his arms and began to walk home. He wondered what could have caused this child to want to kill him self. He knew he did not have time so no worrying about it now he quickly made his way home.


	2. Chp 2

**Chapter Two**  
  
Yami entered his apartment, and set Yugi down on the sofa. He stood up and took his real first look at the small boy.  
  
"Hmm, just as I thought. He is still nothing but a small child," he said softly. Yami stood there taking in his features, and found himself drawn to Yugi. His eyes followed the soft curves of his face, the simple glow of his pale skin. He found his hands slowly reaching out to touch him, but quickly stopped as a small moan issued from the boy.  
  
What am I doing? He is but a child. Maybe if he was older, maybe something could happen, but not now, he thought to himself as he walked to his room to get a change of clothes and some blankets.  
  
Coming back out, he lifted the boy in to his arms, and began to remove the soaked clothing. Yami moved quickly so as not to allow himself to get lost once again in the boys angelic features, but as he came to the boys back he stopped cold. Looking, he saw that the child's back was covered in a mass of scars. Some had long since healed, turning in to white lines that marred his skin. Others were fresh, still bleeding slightly. Yami swore under his breath, and setting the boy down gently, went to get some bandages.  
  
Who could such a thing to a child? Was this the reason he tried to end everything?  
  
Coming back he cleaned the wounds and bound them up as softly as he could so as not to cause Yugi any more pain. Taking the clothes he had brought, he dressed Yugi and then wrapping him in the blankets, he carried him to his room. Yami set Yugi down on the bed, and making sure that he would be warm and safe, took one last look at him and shut the door, but not before whispering one final sentence.  
  
Sleep well hikari.  
  
Yugi began to awaken, to a warmth that spread through his whole body. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found himself in a bed he did not know, nor a room he had ever seen.   
  
Where am I? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is that I was going to end it all, and had jumped on to the lake. Is this hell or heaven?  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door to the room opened. Looking up, Yugi saw someone standing there, looking at him. He could not make out his features, as the light from the room behind, blocked everything.  
  
"I see that you are awake. How are you feeling," the silky voice asked softly.  
  
Yugi found him self shivering as the voice spoke. Something about it made him want to hear the voice again. No, I can not let my self think like that. I will only get hurt once again.  
"Fine thank you. Were you the one who pulled me out of the water," he asked in a small voice.  
  
Yami came further into the room and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the arm chair that sat under the window and sat down.  
  
"I am. It was a good thing that I was there, or you may have died. Your clothes are in the dryer. So for now please make your self at home. Is there anything that you need," he asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head no. "Thank you for saving me, but you should have just left me alone. I do not have a reason any longer to be here," Yugi said softly as the tears began to flow down his face.  
  
Yami felt his heart break at the words and the site before him. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood and sat down next to Yugi. Reaching out, with soft hands he wiped away the tears. At the contact, Yugi jumped and quickly pulled away from him looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, I should not have done that. But something inside of me wanted to make your tears go away. I do not know what has caused you so much pain, and it is not my business to know. But I want you to understand something. That no matter how bad life gets, and no matter how much you feel the need to end your life cause you have nothing to live for, you must stop to think. What in my life is important to me? Is the one thing that has ruined my life worth my own death? Or do I have something else to live for? I speak these words not as a judge, but from someone who has been where you are, and came closer to death then you," Yami said as he pulled up his shirt sleeves.  
  
Yugi looked down and saw the two deep scars running down the length of his arms, and knew what had happened.  
  
"I am not telling you these things to scare you, but to make you understand. Back then I would have given anything to give up my life, to end the pain I was in. But it took my friends to make me see that I had something to live for, and that it was myself."  
  
Yami stood and giving Yugi one last smile, turned to leave, but was stopped by Yugi's soft voice.  
  
"Please tell me you name," he asked softly.   
  
"Its Yami. Now rest little one. I will bring you something to eat later on tonight," Yami said giving him a smile before shutting the door.  
  
"Thank you Yami," Yugi said softly as he fell asleep once more.


	3. Chp 3

**Chapter Three**  
  
It had been two days since Yami had brought Yugi to his home, and in those two days he had learned very little, other then Yugi's name and age. Yami was a bit surprised to find the younger man was only two years younger then he was. But whenever Yami tried to get Yugi to talk about his past, the boy would ignore him and talk about something else, or he would begin to cry. So Yami thought it was best to leave him alone, and let him talk about whatever it was that was bothering him when he was ready. But he still could not get the nagging questions out of his mind.  
  
"Who hurt you so bad that you bear the marks on your skin and soul? Who caused you so much pain, that you thought the only way to escape was through death? Who caused you to stop trusting in love and your friends?" Yami said softly.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. Looking at the clock he sighed, knowing who it was. He pulled himself off the couch, went to the door, and opened it before the person on the other side broke his door down.  
  
"Forgot your key again Jou," Yami said with a smirk.  
  
Growling, the taller boy pushed his way past Yami, and tossed his bag on the nearby chair before flopping down on the sofa.   
  
"No, I just thought it would be fun to stand out there knocking on the door until my arm went numb. Now what's there to eat?" he said, turning on the TV.  
  
Shaking his head, Yami shut the door and went to the kitchen to begin getting breakfast together. He knew that Yugi would awaken soon, and would be hungry. As he cooked, he thought about his strange friendship with Jou. At first glance you would not think the two of them would be so close. Yami with his tough but quiet ways, and Jou with loud, gruff ways. But Yami knew that had it not been for Jou, he would be dead, or just a broken shell. As he told Yugi that first night, if not for the love of his friends, he would not be here. Jou was the one who saved him, saved him for the path he had placed himself on.  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
Jou stood outside Yami's door, waiting for the other boy to answer his door. He had been knocking on it for the last two minutes and had yet to hear some kind of noise from inside. He was worried, for it was not like Yami not to answer the door, when they agreed to meet here at this time to go over some lessons for school. Finally, not able to take it anymore, he began to look for the hidden key that he knew Yami always kept.  
  
Finding it under the flower pot, he opened the door and stepped inside into a living nightmare. He shut the door behind him, and stared at the mess the apartment was in. Empty vodka bottles lined the sink and kitchen counters. Glass littered the floor beneath his feet. He looked down, and grew pale at the trail of crimson he saw leading to the bedroom. Spurring himself into motion, he ran into the bedroom and threw the door open. What he saw shocked him once again into stillness. Lying on the floor at the foot of the bed was Yami, and beneath him lay a puddle of blood.  
  
Running to his friend's side, Jou fell to his knees, his eyes looking for the cause of all the blood. He looked down at his friend's arms and swore. Running along the length of each arm was a long cut, which was still bleeding.  
  
"Damn it Yami, why did you do this?" Jou said out loud, while he ran to get something to try to stop the blood. Running to the bathroom he grabbed some towels and water, and quickly went back to his friend's side. Taking the water, he cleaned the area as best as he could, but the blood would not stop flowing. Knowing it was a race against time, he took the remaining towels and wrapped both the arms up.  
  
"I hope that works. Now stay with me Yami. I am going to call for help," he said, running back out into the living room to call for an ambulance.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Jou had managed to save his life that day. The doctors had said that if he had gotten to the hospital any later that it would have been too late. Yami owed Jou his life, in more ways then one.  
  
He was pulled once again out of his thoughts as the bedroom door opened, and a sleepy eyed Yugi walked out. He was still dressed in just his sleepwear and had a blanket wrapped around him. Jou had stood up from the couch, and was just staring at the young man in shock. Yugi had yet to see Jou, as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Yugi. Did you sleep well last night?" Yami said with a small smile.  
  
Yugi nodded his head, and after looking to see that breakfast was being made, turned to head to the couch when he saw Jou for the first time. His eyes grew wide, and, letting out a small shriek, he ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yami could not help but laugh at the stunned look on Jou's face, and the expression of shock that covered Yugi's face. He had to hold on to the counter for support as he was laughing so hard he could not stand on his own.  
  
"Yami, who was that kid?" Jou asked as he walked in to the kitchen.  
  
Finally able to breathe once again, Yami answered him. "That is Yugi. He will be staying here for a few days," was all he said. He didn't think it was his place to tell Jou what had happened, for he didn't know how his young friend would take to that.  
  
Jou could see there was more to the story, but did not press, knowing that when it came to keeping secrets, Yami was the best at it. He never once betrayed one's trust in you, no matter the cost.  
  
Jou was about to speak again when the bedroom door opened once more. Yugi now stood there, dressed and looking fresh. He blushed and came into the kitchen and sat at the table before speaking.  
  
"I am sorry for my earlier actions. You just got me off guard," he said with a small frown.  
  
"No need to worry. We could blame Yami for not telling either of us that the other was here. So let's call it even and think of a way to get back at him for it," Jou said with a wink.  
  
"Hey now, I am right here you know. I can hear every word you're saying. And why would I have told you? I would have missed the best expression on your face," Yami said as he smacked Jou on the back of the head.  
  
"OW! You moron that hurt. Fine, you want to play dirty, then watch your back, for me and Yugi here are going to get you back. So beware," Jou said, glaring and sitting at the table next to Yugi.  
  
"Sure you will. I will make sure to keep that in mind, when your plan backfires on you," Yami smirked, setting the food on the table. A small laugh was heard, as Yugi tried to keep it in. Yami smiled to himself, for it was the first time the child had laughed since he had been brought here. That was just like Jou to make someone feel comfortable around him, and to make sure they were not sad. Everyone was soon eating and talking with each other. But this good mood was about to change as a knock was heard on the door.


	4. Chp 4

**Chapter Four**

Yami cursed to himself as the knock sounded on the door. He cursed at how many guests he was getting today. Standing he looked turned and looked at the other two.

"I'm going to go get that, and while I am gone you two had better behave. And Jou that mean's leaving my food alone. You mess with it, and I will kick your ass," he said giving Jou a glare, which the other boy just smiles back at. Shaking his head and making a mental note not to eat his food, he headed towards the door. Opening it he was surprised to see two police officers standing at his door.

"I am sorry to have bothered you sir, but we need your help. We are conducting a search for a missing boy and was wondering if you could give us any information," he said as he handed Yami a photo.

Looking down at the photo he felt his breath hitch. There looking at him was a sullen looking Yugi and another white-haired boy. He was about to answer the officer, when Jou came in the room behind him.

"Yami what is taking you so long? Eating in there all by myself is pretty lonely," the blond said giving Yami a smile. But Yami could see the hint and warning in his eyes and knew that something was up. Turning back to the officers, he handed the photo back.

"I wish I could help you, but I have not seen either of those boys before. But if I do I will call the police right away. If you don't mind me asking, why are you after him?"

"He is an escaped patient for a mental hospital. His family called the police and alerted us. Please if you have any information please call us and let us know," he said before turning and leaving both boys standing there in shock. Shutting the door Yami turned to Jou and waited.

"The kid bolted when he heard the police at the door. Told me to tell you sorry, then bolted out the back door, and down the fire escape before I could react," Jou said.

"Damn, we have to find him. That kid is in no shape to be out there by himself, and I want some answers from him," Yami said as he grabbed his coat and followed the path Yugi had taken.

The two officers got back in their car and the first one picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. After hearing a click on the other line he said, " The chicken has flown the coup," before the line went dead once again.

Yugi ran the alleyways, trying to get as far away from the police as he could. He could not believe that they had found him, but he knew he would not go back. Not this time. He never did notice the glass on the streets or the rocks that cut into his feet. He just knew he had to run and he had to hide. That is why he wanted to die, he didn't want to go back to the life of false love. To a life where he was made to believe he was loved and only to have his heart broken time and time again. But he knew that it would be only a matter of days before he was back to believing the lies. He always did.

Finally unable to run any longer, he found a small corner to rest in and sat down. Pulling his knees to his chest, he buried his head in his arms and let the tears fall. He felt horrible for running out on Yami and Jou with out an explanation, but he could not stay there. He knew the people that came were not real police, but the hired goons of the person who broke his sprit and soul.

He was lost in his thoughts and never knew anyone was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a scream, and tried to get away.

"Yugi, its me. Calm down," Yami said grabbing the other boy to stop him from running.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to see the other boy standing behind him, giving him a warm smile. He backed away again, wanting to run. He didn't want to involve his new friend in his problems. He turned to run, but was stopped once again as strong arms grabbed him.

"Yugi, wait. I am not here to harm you. I want to help. Please stop," Yami said holding him in his arms.

"You can't help. If you do, you might end up hurt. He won't stop till I am back. Don't you see why I had to die? Don't you? I had to get away from him, now he knows where I am. Please just let me go, please," Yugi cried trying to get free.

"Yugi, what are you talking about? No one is going to hurt you. If it's the cops your worried about, we told them we didn't know anything and they left. Your are safe. I told you, you might stay here at my home for as long as you want. Now please come back with me," he said holding out his hand.

Yugi looked at him and then back to the outstretch hand. _Can I trust him? Do I want to trust anyone else again?_

He was about to answer when his eyes widen in fear at the two black figures walking behind Yami. Yami turned and looked behind him and he saw the two cops from earlier. Pushing Yugi behind him, he glared at the two men.

"What do you want? He is not going anywhere until I have some answers," Yami growled.

" I am afraid that will not be possible. The master wants him back, and he always gets what he wants," the first officer said.

Yugi backed away from both men and Yami and was about to bolt when a hand grabbed him from behind to stop his running. He was about to scream in fear once again when the voice said, "I do not think he wants to go with you. If I was you I would go back to whoever your boss is and let him know that Yugi is not ready to come home just yet."

Yami smiled as he heard Joey's voice, and then his eyes grew cold as he started the two men down. Finally giving up, and backing down after that look both men turned and left but not before saying, "You know it will be worse for you, when you get home. You know he does not like to be kept waiting."

Yugi whimpered in fear at their words before looking at Yami and Joey both.

"Thank you for your help. But now you both are involved and I did not want that. Please just let me go with them, and everyone will be fine," he said as tears began to fill his eyes.

'Yugi, I do not know what is going on here, but I told you the day that I found you, that you can stay here as long as you want. I am not the type of person to sit by and let someone get hurt over and over again. And by the looks of things some serious is going on. So until I know for sure you will be safe, you can stay at my place. Now come on, lets get back home and plan our day," Yami said as he whipped the tears of his face.

Joey smiled and placed his hand once again on the smaller boys shoulder and the three of them made their way back to the apartment.


End file.
